Born in Blue Fire
by KittyCA
Summary: Maeven Redfern, a 20 year old vampire outlaw has been thrown into the high council by the hand of Hunter Redfern. He wants total control of the Night World, and he’s going to use Maeven to get it…


Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World story idea it belongs to LSJ. I merely use her works of genius for this fanfic idea. So please, don't send the lawsuit papers... I'm not getting a dime for writing this fic.   
  
Author's Note: This fic takes place right after "Huntress" and Hunter Redfern is still very much alive. This fic will be the first of a 10 part story which I plan on putting up here and at my website: http://www.wild-power.com The site unfortunately, is still being revamped and will be ready hopefully by the end of the month.   
  
Full story summary: The Night World council possess total control of the Night World. Maeven Redfern, a 20 year old vampire outlaw has been thrown into the high council by the hand of Hunter Redfern. Soon after Maeven joined the council, a string of mysterious assassinations have been occurring. Maeven is lethal and dangerous; exactly what Hunter Redfern wants. He wants total control of the Night World, and he's going to use Maeven to get it...   
  
If you have any comments, suggestions or concerns that you wish to make me aware of, you can contact me at webmaster@wild-power.com   
  
Now go on and read this first chapter and R/R please.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
A dark shadowed figure stood up top a building looking over the city skyline at sunset. The soft colors of the parting sun lit dimly in contrast to the hectic lights and flashes of the city bellow.  
  
Midnight blue eyes reflected the chaos of the city night as shadows of darkness hid silently. Her eyes were piercingly deep. Utterly inhuman most would think.  
  
And they were right.  
  
This shadowed figure was anything but human and possessed a heart filled with anger and hate.   
  
Her lean clad body moved with extreme stealth with inhuman speed and grace. Her senses were in tune with every detail in her surroundings and her eyes could literally see into a human's soul.   
  
Piercingly deep.   
  
Raven black hair blew in the wind as the dark clad figure stood clenching her fists with her silent black heart breaking into tiny pieces. The strength forced into that fist could have crushed a glass jar in a split second.  
  
The night air was humid and calm as the she continued to stand over the city and watch candidly at the people who lived within it. From where she stood, her view covered miles of chaotic city life. Off to the north west part of the city, her focus was increased significantly as she watched another shadowed figure grab an innocent and drag it into a dark alley.   
  
This dark creature then proceeded to sucking the life out of it.  
  
"What a messy eater," humorless words escaped her mouth as she glanced away from the limp body now left to rot in the empty alley.  
  
Humans were easy prey and thus deserve such a fate. Death captured those who were at their weakest.   
  
Whilst life serviced those who are most fit to survive.  
  
"Alone are we?" a dark voice coming from behind her inquired with a hint of menace.  
  
She stood unshaken by the intruding voice and simply unclenched her fists.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
The mysterious figure came to stand next to her. His presence radiated evil and power. She kept her gaze fixed on the view ahead and tried her best to ignore the annoyance that had now joined her.  
  
"Maeven," he began to say as shock resonated through her body. He used her real name.  
  
No one called her by her real name.   
  
Anger welled up inside her by the ignorance displayed by this inferior creature but somehow Maeven composed herself long enough to allow him to say his piece.  
  
"The hits on Kilworth and Talthern were regretfully a miss and your assigned assassins have been eliminated."   
  
Maeven's eyes glowed with fire as she slowly turned to face the dark figure standing beside her.   
  
"Explain."  
  
The figure turned to face Maeven and proceeded to explaining the events the led up to the death of two of her best assassins.   
  
"...both were out numbered and were taken down swiftly. Their names were written in blood on the wall where we later found them."   
  
While he explained, Maeven couldn't help her anger and frustration overwhelming her somewhat. The possibility that the pesky Daybreakers had a hand in this was too likely and surely they've tried to get some info out of the two now dead assassins.   
  
"Hagertha, one of our dark witches, has seen the faces of those who interfered in the hits," he continued with a slight tremor in his voice. Maeven narrowed her eyes as she watched the man standing before her become tense with annoyance.   
  
"...and I've come here asking for your permission to eliminate the three Daybreakers that were involved in the death of your two assassins."  
  
Maeven arched an eyebrow, clearly amused and surprised at his request. Beau Blackthorn had always been a difficult one to work with from the day he joined her. His constant awareness of everything she did was unnerving and rather creepy. His family line being second to hers in line of power and authority didn't help things much. For Beau had the same ego and pride that honored his family line.  
  
Beau stood waiting for her reply with his broad shoulders still stiff and tense and his perfectly sculpted facial features baring only impatient annoyance. His strong will and exceptional powers have always come in useful for Maeven in any battle or hunt.  
  
That being the only reason he still drew breath.  
  
The sun at this point had completely disappeared and the glowing full moon lit its dim light on the two dark figures still standing up top a building over looking the city below.   
  
The wind blew slightly and a loose strand of raven black hair scattered across Maeven's pale white skin and ruby red lips. As all Redfern daughters, her beauty was inhumanly abundant.   
Maeven's black jacket held her snug as did her blood red shirt and black pants clearly defining every curve on her body.  
  
Her midnight blue eyes stared deep into Beau's with hawk like menace. His arrogance was sickening, but his definite persistence was endearing and worth nurishing.   
  
Maeven turned away from Beau and looked out at the city as she nodded her head.   
  
"Do what you must."  
  
A light breath of relief escaped Beau's lips as he narrowed his eyes towards the elegant yet very lethal dark figure standing in front of him. He always loved their meetings and frequent verbal sparing. But this one bared no similarities to any of their prior meetings.   
  
Her quiet demeanour and subtle replies weren't her usual. He had tried to annoy her, but failed to get a reaction out of her.  
  
Something was wrong.   
  
"Will you be going alone?"  
  
Her question surprised him.   
  
He must have heard it wrong, for a hint of concern soaked those words and he knew Maeven cared about no one.  
  
Especially him.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Dark midnight blue eyes turned to his and they glowed once very slightly.   
  
"Because for a second there, I could have sworn you were... concerned." Beau finished with a sly grin covering his mouth.  
  
"You get caught, our whole operation is shot," Maeven began with increasing anger.  
  
"Go with back up, I don't wanna risk anything right now." Maeven turned completely and walked off behind him.  
  
Beau stood there stunned.   
  
"You question my abilities to see through these simple executions?"   
  
Maeven stopped walking and turned slowly.  
  
"I've always questioned your abilities; don't act like I haven't before. And don't act like I can't now."  
  
Beau stood silent with his back to Maeven.  
  
"And I warn you, my patience wears thin," Maeven back stepped and started to turn away when she added, "You don't want to see me mad."  
  
Beau clenched his jaws and forced himself to stay silent but let out whispered words full of dark promise.   
  
"That warning is mutual." 


End file.
